


By the End of the Week

by Seaki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small misunderstanding leads to enlightenment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the End of the Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PilotintheAttic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotintheAttic/gifts).



“I’m not gay,” John said these words so often he was beginning to doubt himself. If everyone else thought it, there had to be an excellent reason, right? But as Sherlock said, people are idiots (even him, apparently). 

But still, there had to be at least one person who assumed they were a couple on a daily basis. Sometimes during smaller cases that Sherlock had decided to check out (and John thought he’d tag along) he would hear some of the minor employees mention something of the two of them. 

Hell, within the first fourty-eight hours of meeting Sherlock, three people had assumed - even Sherlock’s own brother! 

John gave a small sigh, flipping a page in the paper. It was a hold morning where these thoughts had plagued him. Sherlock was sitting before him, studying something under a microscope and John had just finished his breakfast of toast and Jam. 

“There’s something troubling you,” Sherlock stated, as if it was obvious (which it was, just more so to the observant man). 

“Just thinking...” John murmured. “Judging by your posture, you think about this quite often and it troubles you because...” Sherlock paused, furrowing his brow. “Everyone assumes we’re a couple,” John finished the statement, sipping his tea. 

“Are we not?” Sherlock asked quietly, causing John to pause. He had to give a hard swallow to get down the tea that had somehow lodged in his throat. Without the answer, Sherlock had pushed from the table, leaving the experiment in its place. 

John nearly toppled the chair pushing it back to get to Sherlock. He had reached for the taller man, but he was shoved away. However, Sherlock had underestimated how fast the good doctor’s reflexes were. John had given a small flail, reaching out to right himself against Sherlock. 

Luckily, Sherlock’s balance won out, but a look of lightning flashed across his face. “Let go,” he ground out, but John only shook his head. “List-listen,” his voice cracked as he spoke. This would not cause a rift between them - he refused for that to happen. 

However, the stubborn man before him was already moving away presumably to hide away in his room until John left. But John gave a harsh tug, forcing Sherlock to face him again. The detective was shaking with something akin to fury and... fear. 

“Sherlock... Look at me. Please?” 

But again the man refused to look. “Fine, I’ll just talk.” 

A small sigh burst from the smaller man, a sigh of hidden fear and apprehension. “Everyone assumes we’re a couple. Even you apparently.” A small strained chuckle pulled from John, though it sounded more like a strangled whimper. 

“I’m not as smart as everyone else, Sherlock. How was I supposed to know...” John was shaking a bit too, but it wasn’t the normal shaking he had from being in the battlefield. This... this was genuine fear and confusion. 

He grabbed Sherlock’s hands, pulling the taller man closer with little complain on the detective’s part. 

“All you had to do was ask...” John said, surprising himself with his own words having admitted it to himself for the first time. Sherlock pressed their foreheads together, relief quaking through the taller man’s body. 

“Thank you,” Sherlock said, his voice low. A small smile cross John’s face and the smaller pressed a small kiss to the corner of the detective’s mouth.

Nothing changed from that point. Well, besides the littered kisses and the complete commitment of Doctor John H. Watson.

And Mycroft was still expecting that announcement.


End file.
